Between Two Birds
by shira syndrome
Summary: Neji may possess the extraordinary abilities of sense and sight, but even the Byakugan cannot decipher the inner workings of Rock Lee.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it belonged to me, Sakura would not exist and Naruto/Sasuke would be canon. >D

a/n: Hints of shounen-ai if you tilt your head just right. And please ignore the pointlessness. The thematic depth was lost in transit, so I had to do without. Let's just say Neji and Lee have too many issues to sort out with one another and call it a day.

If I had to toss it into the Naruto timeline, I would say this takes place… before the Chuunin Exam.

---

**Between Two Birds**

---

Neji may possess the extraordinary abilities of sense and sight, but even the Byakugan cannot decipher the inner workings of Rock Lee.

If fate has left Neji trapped in an inescapable cage, then it has dealt the lanky boy an even crueller hand. Unable to use two of the three basic makings of a shinobi's skill makes it nearly impossible to live as a worthy ninja. Taijutsu alone cannot possibly be enough. Neji knows this; and so must Lee, even if he so readily ignores the truth. They were given their destinies at birth and have no choice but to follow them to their end. Neji can see what Lee's destiny is _not_ – that is, to be a ninja.

Even so, Lee ignores the truth of this. He trains and trains until his body is broken and battered, always encouraged by Gai to keep pushing himself in light of his dream. Neji cannot understand why a Jounin would condone such ignorance. The futility of Rock Lee's goal should be obvious.

But the Byakugan does not lie. It reveals Lee is blind to this obviousness. His eyes show he feels no doubt. Neji would sorely admit this determination mystifies him.

Today is no different from yesterday, or the day before that; Lee is practising. Honing. Improving. But there is only so much improvement to be gained from a person who can only use taijutsu. Neji understands this. But if anything, Lee is stubborn. His blood is smeared across the wood of the training post as he batters it with bruised legs and bleeding fists. Exhaustion hangs on him like an old friend.

Neji watches all this from the shade of the surrounding trees, arms crossed. Lee has been training at their designated training area every day from dawn to dark, milking every last drop of daylight. He knows this because when he and Tenten decide they have had enough until tomorrow, Lee is still on his feet; after night sets in, Neji often sees Gai carrying him to his home like a boneless rag doll.

"_Omote Renge_!"

The humanoid stump Lee chose to practice with splinters into chunks of ragged wood on impact with the training pitch. Neji watches with some bemusement as Lee falls soon after, landing without much more grace. There is a hard thump and a muffled cry of pain. Then nothing.

Neji eyes Lee's crumpled form. He does not need the Byakugan to see he is in agony. But there is no sound to show it. Lee is proud as well as stubborn, at least in front of Hyuuga Neji, his greatest rival.

As his strides carry him closer, Neji wonders why he is even bothering to approach. He did not hide his presence when he stepped onto the grounds. By the intensity of his routine, he surmises Lee was not unaware. Nevertheless, neither makes any mention of this as they face each other: Neji – strong, unbeatable – staring down at the defeated form of his team mate, Lee, the one who refuses to face the truth. The simplicity of this image makes Lee avert his eyes and fight to rise.

Neji watches quietly, knowing without seeing that his muscles will not hold him up. And yet Rock Lee ignores this, and labours through gritted teeth. Patches of the forest green training outfit have turned rusty and smeared with blood and dirt; more soils his face and has congealed over torn knuckles. This condition has become routine, and even more familiar is the sight of Lee's abused muscles straining… straining, even past their breaking point. But Lee has made it to a sitting position, and Neji knows without doubt that Lee will try to stand up. Stand up with his abused body and torn muscles with nothing but his determination to support him.

Neji holds up a hand.

An expression of surprise skates across Lee's face. Never has the Byakugan-user ever intervened in this ritual of defeat. Neji chooses to rather watch and judge in his own silent way. But they both know Lee would collapse unconscious before ever making it to his feet to stand eye-to-eye with Neji. Still, Lee watches that pale hand slip back into the pouch at his back with a small amount of confusion. Although they have completed missions as team mates, have made it through situations involving a high level of camaraderie, Neji is still Neji, and Lee is still Lee. They are not friends, nor brothers, nor companions.

As Neji removes his hand, Lee wonders at the container of salve he holds. The Hyuuga bends without a word, and waits. Lee understands the gesture but hesitates before finally offering his injured legs; he has never seen Neji use his powers as a Hyuuga to assist, rather than harm.

But Neji is skilled. He works the salve painlessly with the help of his Byakugan, his fingers quick and exact. Time passes slowly in silence. Lee looks over his shoulder at the fading sun and muses at the sight of them: Hyuuga Neji – strong, unbeatable – kneading the screaming, ripping cramps from his calves so carefully, and he, Rock Lee, brought to his knees for the innumerate time… but ready to stand up again. The image must seem ridiculous. After a while his thoughts fade away, as does the pain in his legs, as Neji's salve and chakra dull it all to a soft hum.

It's nearing the end of twilight when Neji finally stands. Color has returned to the skin underneath the caked dirt, and indeed, Neji's work has not gone to waste. Lee stretches his legs experimentally a few more times before deciding they're well enough for a little more training before dark sets in. When he jumps to his feet as well, he is unsure what to say. The moment seems too remarkable for simple thanks, and so he says nothing. The silence is familiar and speaks for itself.

After a moment, Lee asks the question on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Neji-kun, did you come here looking for Gai-sensei?"

"No."

Again Lee is unsure of what to say. Why else would Neji be here? The Hyuuga has turned away, and now Lee stares at his back, puzzled; but at the same time he is used to being left in the dark as to the reasoning behind Neji's actions. When a flock of twittering birds lights from a tree, spiraling up and away like pale leaves being drawn by the wind, Lee follows that calm gaze to watch them.

"Just birds," he says absently. "They seem happy." He doesn't know how he knows this, but it feels right. He doesn't notice when those piercing Hyuuga eyes flick to him and hold. "Wouldn't it be amazing if you could fly that high!?" Thoughts of his Lotus eventually reaching that height banishes the tiredness from his mind and body. "One day I'll –"

As he whirls around to face the other, the expression on Neji's face halts the excited proclamation ready to lunge off his tongue. Lee recognizes this look and is stunned to see it on Neji's face… It is the one he himself wears when thinking of his sacred dream, the one he works so hard for. Something has shifted once again, and for another moment they are no longer Neji and Lee.

But then it is over.

It's all over, and the world rights itself again. Lee feels the familiar burn in his belly as Neji shakes his head in his accustomed way. Their special kind of silence returns, ripe with unspoken challenges. It is as if nothing has changed. But Neji is walking away… and Lee is still standing. The tenketsu in his legs still tingle with Neji's chakra.

The memory of this night is a strange one, and Lee wonders at it even as Neji walks away. But before his rival can get too far, Lee must say what he always says, whether or not it ever becomes truth.

"One day I'll defeat you, Neji-kun! I will!"

And everything is as it was.

---

Now that I've just butchered two perfectly fine characters (and also proven I can't write in present tense to save my life), I think I deserve a nap. Feedback is always welcome. 


End file.
